Astrology Sequel
by Nami Sawada
Summary: This is the sepeul to my fruits basket story astrology so I suggest you read that first or you will be totally lost. I'm really to going to say anything else about the story because it will give away the ending of the first story so read that one first:P


**Chapter 1: Terra is Alive!!**

"I finally get to go home!" Terra exclaimed, "Or at least I hope it's still my home." Terra took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I wonder if they even know I'm alive?" Terra asked herself. Nikki answered the door.

"Oh my god, a ghost!" Nikki fainted.

"I guess not…" Terra sighed, "Everyone is going to be shocked."

"Where's the ghost, Nikki?" Shigure jumped into sight, "Oh…It's Terra's ghost."

"I'm not a ghost! I'm Alive!" Terra yelled at Shigure.

"But we thought you were dead," Shigure said.

"I'm not but I was pretty close," Terra smiled, "I escaped from Jay but he gauged my stomach and I almost bleed to death. A family found me and brought me to the hospital. I really can't thank them enough because all in all they saved my life."

"Wow!" Shigure sighed, "Terra before you see Kyo you might want to know he-"

"TERRA!" Stephanie entered the room, "Are you a ghost or is this a dream!?"

"Steph it's not a dream and I'm not a ghost," Terra smiled, "I'm alive."

"Really?" Steph was so happy she almost started crying.

"Yea," Terra gave Steph a hug, "I missed all of you so much."

"Did someone see a ghost?" Angel ran in with Yuki, Bita, Kyo, and another girl Terra didn't recognize.

"Terra's alive!" Steph yelled.

"What!" Angel, Yuki, Bita, and Kyo yelled in unison.

"Uhh my head hurts," Nikki finally woke up, "Steph it-"

"NO! She's alive!" Steph exclaimed.

"You're alive!" Nikki turned to Terra

"Yup!" Terra smiled and hugged her twin sister.

"I even missed you," Angel smiled and hugged Terra.

"I-I missed you sooo much!" Bita cried and hugged Terra. Yuki just smiled at Terra.

"Who the hell is she!?" the girl next to Kyo exclaimed looking at Kyo.

"Uh, do you remember my girlfriend who was murdered I told you about?" Kyo asked.

"Yea, you better not be telling me this is her!" The girl seemed angry.

"Well, Mitsi, it is," Kyo smiled.

"Well isn't she supposed to be dead," Mitsi said.

"Well, she's not," Kyo smiled looking at Terra, "I mean we never found her body."

"So what does this mean for us? Are we over now?" Mitsi gave Kyo a look as if she were going to cry although it was obviously fake. Well, at least to everyone except Kyo.

"Can I talk to Terra alone?" Kyo asked. Everyone nodded and left the two alone.

"W-who is she?" Terra asked.

"Um, I thought you were dead," Kyo started, "so…"

"So you moved on…" Terra smiled as Kyo nodded, "I'm glad. If I had been dead that's exactly what I would have wanted you to do."

"I'm sorry, Terra. If I hadn't started dating Mitsi then, well you and I could be together again but I can't just dump Mitsi for you," Kyo looked away. He didn't want to see Terra's face. Whether it was anger, sadness, or a fake smile he knew he had hurt her and seeing her face would make it worse.

"Hey, Don't worry about. I completely understand. I wouldn't want you to break up with Mitsi for me if you would so don't feel bad okay," Terra smiled her tears away. Jay had ruined her life after all. Sure she had lived but for what. Kyo? No he wasn't hers any longer. Terra put her hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He said again. He was angry with himself. He had loved Terra so much, no he still did. He couldn't just leave Mitsi for Terra though. He new how much he was hurting Terra but he couldn't bring himself to break Mitsi's heart.

"Kyo…please look at me," Terra said. Kyo was a bit shocked at her request but obliged. Terra smiled and hugged Kyo.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you were always there for me when I needed you and I can't expect to be able to depend on you all the time," Terra smiled again reassuring Kyo and left the room close to tears.

Kyo just stayed in the room for a few minutes thinking about whether or not he had made the right decision. He finally decided to just stop thinking about it and finally joined the others in the other room. Nikki glared at Kyo as he entered the room. She could tell Terra was upset. She knew Kyo had chosen Mitsi. This made Nikki extremely angry. She wanted to punch Kyo which wasn't very common for the calm laid back Nikki.

"We've got to tell the others," Steph said, "I'll make some phone calls."

"I'll help you," Shigure said.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Mitsi rudely asked the question everyone had wanted to know the answer to.

"Oh, heh, I uh, well, um I got away from Jay but he stabbed me in the stomach. I passed our and a family found me and brought me to the hospital. I was unconscious up until about three days ago so they didn't even know who I was," Terra told her story then noticed someone was missing, "Hey where's Elsie? Is she with Haru or something?" Everyone was silent for a while.

"Oooh, you mean that girl whose been missing for two months? Mitsi didn't even bother being nice.

"What?!" Milly's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"We think she's dead," Yuki said, "Haru believes she's still alive though." Tears started streaming down Terra's face. At that moment all Kyo wanted to do was comfort Terra but he couldn't. She was no longer his girlfriend, Mitsi was. Why did that make him so depressed?

"I can't believe this!" Terra cried.

"I think you should leave now!" Steph, Nikki, and Angel glared at Mitsi. They didn't like her at all.

"Whatever," Mitsi smirked and wrapped her arms around Kyo and kissed him, "Call me later, baby." She knew she had won and it killed not only Terra but everyone else as well.

"Alright, bye" Kyo smiled as Mitsi left. Terra had left soon after with Bita of all people trying to calm her down.

"How can you date her?!" Steph almost screamed, "No, more so how could you choose that SLUT over Terra?!" Kyo just sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch and Terra can have my room," Kyo said and walked out of the room. He was just as angry with himself as they were. He just could not brake 

Mitsi's heart. He would feel horrible. He had Terra to thank for making him so, so nice.


End file.
